


The Exception To A Rule

by HUNTER29



Category: Senran Kagura
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Remake, Spying, Vaginal Sex, caught out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Hibari has always respected the wishes of Yagyu but there is of course one time she disobeys a rule. She can't be blamed though as falling in love can't be helped.





	1. Hibari's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of "The One Exception" which I deleted to remake because I wasn't happy with it, hopefully this one turns out better.

When looking at her and if you knew about them, one would not see Hibari as someone to be a Shinobi especially with her bubbly and rather carefree attitude. Really the point of being a Shinobi or better known a ninja then one would have to be stealthy, unnoticeable and maybe a little underwhelming, however she failed in each of these categories just because of her cheerful demeanour. Then also the fact she has shown quite little capabilities of being a Shinobi even though they are latent inside her, she just hasn't really developed her abilities but that was also because of how her friends are almost protective over her. The most notable being her sister figure of Yagyu.

The albino haired female took a strong attachment to Hibari who reciprocated such emotions as like previously stated they were near enough sisters. Even if Yagyu had sometimes adopted a motherly like intuition to the pinkette. Regardless to how it is described they have a strong connection and the white haired Shinobi was again the most protective of her precious Hibari to the point she laid down rules for her, despite the fact they are both functioning adults. Well kinda. Such rules consisted of Hibari not going out when it's dark on her own, always be careful and the rule Yagyu made sure to hammer home. "NO BOYS ALLOWED". The number of times this one rule has been emphasised is near enough uncountable alone but when a boy had become a member of the team of Shinobi in training the two were on, well to say the least Hibari couldn't go five minutes without hearing the rule.

Now she didn't resent Yagyu for this but instead always found it funny of how far she would go to protect her from potential relationships, one time being when the two were out together some poor sap thought it wise to comment on Hibari's bust size. Katsuragi got a pass because she was know for that kind of stuff, but a random guy saying such a thing. By time Yagyu was done with him he near enough had no face and Hibari could only look confused as she was pulled by the wrist out of the shop by her sister figure whilst the guy who made the comment just laid there groaning. Looking back it was rather funny to Hibari as she can distinctly remember an almost fiery aura around Yagyu after she heard what was said before she got in the face of this stranger and went ham.

However Hibari did sometimes think about the rules which Yagyu set out for her, though maybe a little demeaning as she was grown up she could understand them. But that one about no boys allowed. It became difficult to follow as there was that one person whom she became rather fond of and that was of the boy who joined their training, his name is Y/n and he and Hibari hit it off quickly to where he was her second favourite person in the world after Yagyu and he showed such strong support in Hibari's training that she felt confident of beginning to train on her own. Such reason being why she was currently at the training room about an hour before anyone else is suspected to arrive.

Hibari took it upon herself to extend her training time to early hours and late so she could improve and yes it was difficult, yes it was tiring but it was rewarding as she was able to unlock slim of her dormant abilities such as summoning. Everyone was impressed by her improvements and Yagyu was near enough brought to tears but for Y/n he was simply smile and a flutter was sent through Hibari's chest. She was very much interested in him, in fact no she was in love with Y/n and undeniably so. He made her really happy and it was only recently she understood why. She loved Y/n, but did he feel the same for her or was he sacred off by Yagyu.

"What's on your mind little bunny?" A voice spoke behind the thoughtful Hibari making her jump with a yip as she turned to face to person with her hands up in a defensive before she realised who it was, "you scared me Y/n" she whined at the male who chuckled before apologising then repeating his question but Hibari didn't answer. Y/n wasn't one to pry so if someone wanted to withhold some information then so be it, he would probably learn it later when they're ready to say. After cal I g herself down from the the fright of Y/n's sudden appearance, Hinari showed herself to be happy he was there and asked why he was so early to which countered with the same question to which Hibari explained all to him. "Well that explains your rapid improvement" he commented after which made Hibari smile before slowly taking his hand in both if hers, "it's because of you" she spoke quietly making Y/n tilt his head and ask her to explain why, "Yagyu supports me, so do the others but you, I really want to improve more and it's because of you Y/n" she reasoned before hugging the male who returned it.

He smiled at the fact he invoked this determination into Hibari, but then he was caught by surprise as he looked down to the pinkette ,whom he was a little a foot taller than, to say something only to have her lips pressed to his which silenced him immediately. Hibari's arms were wrapped around his shoulders as she kissed Y/n before breaking away with a burning glow in her cheeks that was joined with a bright smile, "thank you Y/n for being here" she spoke softly before kissing him again and this time ehr heart beat sped up as she felt him lean in. His arms around her waist as they held the kiss for a bit longer before Hibari jumped up to lace her legs around Y/n as he held her up before laying her down on the floor so he looked over her as they parted their lips. Both breathed heavily as the kiss was deep and sucked air from them quick, but that didn't negate the smiles on their faces. Hibari held Y/n's hand in hers as she spoke quietly. "Yagyu says no boys but, I love you Y/n, I don't want to go against Yagyu but I need to if I want to be with you" she said before leaning up to him, then a thought came to mind which made her cheeks burn up even more.

"can I ask you something?" She began and took a deep breath after receiving a nod before, "will you, uh will you have sex with me? I want to show I can be mature, prove it with you" she reasoned with a hopeful expression. As innocent as she may be, Hibari wasn't naive as she knew the basics of the sex and the pleasure it brings as well as the maturity needed. She wanted to prove she can be mature and wanted to so with Y/n. Then her eyes lit up as he leaned down to kiss her again which was a pretty solid answer of he,

Hibari couldn't help but giggle into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Y/n again as he pushed down against her so their bodies rubbed against each other, then she heard the sound of a zipper following with a slight chill of air as her tracksuit jacket was unzipped and exposed her chest. It was never intentional but Hibari's Shinobi transformation had always forgone a bra so her torso was only covered by the jacket she wore, as she thought of that she failed to notice as Y/n reached a hand to one of the fleshy mound on her chest but the soft squeeze brought her back to reality. A soft moan leaving her puckered lips at the feeling of hands that were not Katsuragi's groping her, the touch was softer, gentler and more loving and it made Hibari's heart beat faster.

She stared up at Y/n as he did down at her before leaning so they met in a kiss as he kneaded her breast in hand before parting their lips so his head went to her chest where he latched his lips onto the nipple he was previously tweaking, this action making her react by hugging his head before gasping as she felt a hand slide into her biker shorts and panties before a slight brief touch over her most private of places. It was short and momentary but it made her heart thump in her chest as she knew it was Y/n doing this, she wanted him more than what would be innocent and moist arousal of her pussy showed it. As proven to Y/n by the fa t that despite only brushing his touch over Hibari he could feel how wet she was, but he wasn't going to tease of it. Instead he pulled her biker shorts and panties down and discarded them to the side as he ran his hand back over the bundle of nerves before daring to push a finger inside.

This aroused the reaction of the pinkette bucking her hips up against Y/n's invasive but not unwelcome touch as a moan left her lips, Hibari feeling her entire body heat up from Y/n's simple touch but that feeling was nothing compared to when she felt him pump his finger as he suckled on her breasts. Her body twisted a little as she felt him pleasure her and she felt it was unfazed that she was receiving more from him than of what she was in return giving him as he had yet to receive any sexual gratification but yet he hasn't expressed so, instead he just contend to apply the pleasuring actions to the bunny fanatic as she twisted and writhed from all of it whilst moaning his name in such lewd ways. Hibari really wasn't as Innocent as beloved as she actually begged for Y/n to touch her which he happily obliged to, his finger pumping rapidly and deep into her dripping pussy so much that she couldn't keep her legs still as they trembled before kicking out as she announced herself to be cumming. It was little warning as upon the last syllable did Hibari's juices spray out as she bucked against Y/n's hand before she laid flat.

Her semi covered chest ,due to her jacket only being unzipped to bellow her breasts, heaving as her cheeks were flushed red whilst staring up at Y/n before she whined how she needed him so badly and to please not make her wait. Y/n retracted his finger from Hibari and stood up to remove his pants and boxers freeing erect cock to her and the size actually intimated her a little but didn't take away from what she wanted, she wanted him and welcomed him by opening her arms and spreading her legs for him to take position. A smile on her lips as she pulled him into a kiss as he rubbed the tip of his phallus against her folds earning a shiver of anticipation before finally he started penetration.

Hibari's pussy wrapped snugly around Y/n's cock as he pushed himself into her depths on the journey to claim her virginity, she wouldn't have gave it to anyone else. Her body tensed as she felt him reach her hymen and after bracing herself she gave a sweet smile and let him claim her body. He remained still for a interval of time as to not rush Hibari before taking a hold of her hips and pulled her with him as he sat back on his knee with her in his lap, feet pressed to the floor.

The two Shinobi met their gazes as Y/n rocked Hibari against him before she pushed herself up and sank back down onto him letting her vaginal walls wrap back around him and suck him back into her, both of them letting out a moan as they felt the pleasure. Hibari leaned her head into Y/n's shoulders as she bounced herself in his lap with moans leaving her lips in a slow tempo. So quiet that they were practically mewls as she felt Y/n thrusting up into her as his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist so she didn't fall back, they kept their eyes locked together before leaning into another kiss as Hibari wrapped her arms and legs around Y/n as tight as he was holding her. Lips dancing before Y/n was pushed onto his back as Hibari bounced rode his lap, moans flowing with a rising volume as her eyes closed half way but still open enough to not break contact with his. "It feels...so good, Y/n I'll, you'll make me cum" Hibari moaned as her head bowed forward and her hips rode back and forth faster as her rising and falling became sporadic, moans gaining even more volume before a sudden clenching of her vaginal walls wrapped around Y/n's shaft. Hibari cried out as she came again with her juices splaying Y/n's cock and lap as she trembled from the blissful rush, barely keeping her position upright.

Then she felt their position flipped so she was laid flat on the floor with Y/n between her legs as he kissed her deeply and started thrusting again not denying Hibari the pleasure she was mentally wishing to continue, as if he could read her thoughts on what she was desiring. His thrusts weren't rough but Hibari took note on how there was an accelerando to the movements, she couldn't deny how good it was feeling but she never would. She would express how good Y/n was making her feel over and over just so he knows he was the one she wanted so badly, but he didn't need telling as the look on Hibari's face was evidence enough. The eyes closed, mouth open wide releasing the mantra of moans and wishes for more, then her body movements of twists and turns emphasised the pleasure she was feeling.

Then Hibari made Y/n look at her again and though in a quiet tone she spoke with a determination as she asked "can you go faster?" Y/n answered physically as there was a significant increase of speed to his thrusts but still he refused to get rougher as he would never dream of causing Hibari discomfort, his actions were enough to skyrocket the pleasure the pinkette was feeling as said feeling just rushed her body making her cry out with pleasure as yet another orgasm washed over her. The blissful sensation shaking Hibari to her very core which she then felt Y/n starting to hit as well, her juices acting as a natural lubricant and letting his thrusts get deeper without the need of added force and Hibari's expression twisted into one to speak a thousand words of what she was feeling. Then her body reactions of wild convulsions to mix with her moans, words couldn't even begin to describe how she was feeling as Y/n thrusts repeatedly hit her sensitive spot which sent her body into overdrive.

She pulled him down into an assault of kisses as she repeated the three words "I love you". Her breathing being ragged gasps as she felt her body alight with pleasure and she needed Y/n to quench that flame, "please cum Y/n, inside me I want it, please cum Y/n!" Hibari cried out as she once more clenched her pussy slick pussy around said male's cock in an attempt to coax his cum out. And she got what she requested. Y/n had reached his climax which he kept silent just to hear Hibari's moans and let her enjoy her bliss, but the feeling of him cumming inside her was a relief to both as it quenched the flame inside the pinkette and as for Y/n. It allowed him the release that had been building up but which he held back. But now they both knew satisfaction.

Hibari's breathing was rapid and heavy gasps as she clenched Y/n tight, the single line of "I love you" being all she could say as her voice lost its volume with each repetition whilst she felt their cum mixing inside her. The warm afterglow of sex washing over her as she snuggled into Y/n's shoulders with a content sigh and bright smile, she finally knows the pleasure of sex and she would very much wish for it again with Y/n. But that thought was interrupted by "what is this?!"

Both Hibari and Y/n looked to see Yagyu stood arms akimbo with a narrowed eye aimed towards the latter, but something was wrong. She looked rather disheveled in her appearance with a tremble in her legs as well as the blush in her cheeks, however the latter could be chalked down to walking in on such a scene. But something told the two lovers that wasn't the case. Yet neither of them spoke but instead just stared at the albino haired female who repeated the question and demanded an answering, finally getting one from Hibari who proudly stated "Y/n and I had sex, he made me feel so good". But clearly Yagyu knew the first half, and little did both Hibari and Y/n know that she knew just how much Hibari enjoyed it. In short an explanation was needed from both parties, and for Yagyu hers would need to explain the quiver in her legs and unkempt appearance.


	2. Yagyu's Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened for Yagyu before she interrupted Y/n and Hibari? What did she see and do before announcing her presence? What happens afterwards?

Upon waking to find that Hibari was missing, Yagyu's first instinct was to worry and search around for her fellow Shinobi basically turning over the room as if thinking the bunny fanatic had somehow slipped into a crack. Albeit an absurd reaction Yagyu's concern was somewhat justified as she did lose her younger sister whom Hibari was like a reflection of with the personality, in short the albino haired Shinobi would be damned before she lost Hibari to such a fate. Eventually ,and by which it means when the bedroom was an absolute state, Yagyu found a note left by Hibari which explained she headed for training early.

This calm the white haired Shinobi down as she remembered that Hibari had been taking early lesson training lately, this left Yagyu a little embarrassed at her reaction and she took the time to make the room right to the point it seemed nothing had went down but the later noise complaints will prove otherwise. After having herself a quick breakfast she headed of the meet up with Hibari so they could continue training together as Yagyu took pride in helping her "little sister" even if not biologically related, there was that connection that could lead to the assumption they were really siblings but it just wasn't the case.

As Yagyu reached the secret Shinobi training area at Hanzo she started towards the gym where Hibari would no doubt be but as the eyepatch wearer approached said room a sound caught her attention, it was quiet at first but then a sudden intensity was added making the sound clearer and they were "moans?" Yagyu questioned the noise as she approached the training room but froze outside the door as she listened in. The sounds were indeed moans and they were very clearly of Hibari's and Yagyu's first instinct was that her precious Hibari was injured and was about the barge in before she listened in more, they weren't sounds of pain but instead of pleasure. "Hibari, could she be?" Lewd thoughts entered Yagyu's mind of what the pinkette was doing in the room and slowly she pushed open the door a cracked and peeked in but what she saw wasn't what she expected.

There was indeed Hibari but she was riding Y/n's lap, her jacket unzipped to just below her bare breasts whilst both were naked from the waist down. They were having sex and it looked rather intimate from the position as the pink haired Shinobi was bouncing herself in the male's lap whilst hugging him with her head in his shoulder, her moans loud as she voiced "it feels...so good, Y/n I'll, you'll make me cum". Yagyu's eye widened at hearing that before watching the pleasure on Hibari's face as said female reached an orgasm, the sight had left a moistness in the White haired Shinobi's panties as she felt herself getting wet from just watching her friends in such an intimate state. She couldn't keep her hand out of her skirt as she touched herself through her panties whilst falling to her knees, Yagyu continued to watch Y/n and Hibari having sec with the male being the one on top this time. As she watched the scene before her, Yagyu's hand pushed into her panties so she could directly touch her aroused pussy, softly moaning as she masturbated to the sight before her. It was perverted, it was wrong and she knew but she couldn't help herself.

As Y/n was thrusting himself into Hibari, Yagyu was listening a finger into her own depths with a hand over her mouth to muffle the moans she was letting out even if the level of volume paled in comparison to the pink haired Shinobi who was receiving even more pleasure. The sight was hot, Yagyu watching her two friends having six was stimulating and she couldn't help but think, "what if that was me in Hibari's place?" She was enraged at the fact Y/n had taken the pinkette's virginity especially due to her "no boys" rule but the thought of her being the one Hibari's lace was even more arousing. For the next few minutes Yagyu watched Y/n speeding up his thrusts into Hibari and listened to the symphony of loans being released as she muffled her own before witnessing the sight of the two lovers meeting a mutual climax, the pleasure on both their faces. Hibari releasing her sexual juices as Y/n pumped a load of cute into her. It was a sight that sent Yagyu over the edge. Her finger pumping deep into her pussy a few more times before she came, coating her finger in her own juices as she breathed heavily.

A bright red blush In her cheeks as she leaned against the door enjoying the afterglow of her perverted self invoked orgasm whilst still looking into the training room, the two lovers were there relishing in their own orgasms and snuggled together. After gaining her bearings Yagyu stood up and with the straightest face possible entered the room on shaky legs and announced her presence with "what is this?!" Both Hibari and Y/n looked at her in surprise of her presence leaving the three in a silence as Yagyu tried her best not to lose her composure, even if it was paper thin. "I found your note Hibari, saying you was here for trianing but I find this, as for you Y/n, how long has this been going on?" The last part was a genuine question as Yagyu thought maybe the two had secretly been meeting up for sex, such a thought arousing her again. "Hibari could have been receiving this daily for weeks, is Y/n really that good?" She thought to herself before the two dumbfound lovers explained this was their first time together and they gave each other their first in general, however Yagyu wasn't listening.

In fact she was actually focused on Y/n's still hard cock, "he's pretty big, maybe he could hit my deepest parts with that size" she thought before shaking her head. "Did he really feel good Hibari, tell me if he disappointed you and I will pummel him for making you waste your virginity" she questioned Hibari who defended Y/n emphasising how he made her feel so good. The truth being that was what Yagyu actually wanted to hear, she kept glancing to Y/n then his manhood and the fire lighting in her loins started to burn bright and her breathing started to pick up a little. Thankfully none of the two had questioned her shaky stance and flushed face, but her thoughts weren't in that. "I need him, I need to feel it, I need to" she thought before stepping closer to Y/n. "Prove it" she simply said surprising her fellow Shinobi who both questioned her one what she meant and Yagyu spoke in a rather demanding voice that Y/n should "prove" how good he is and that if he can satisfy her then he can be with Hibari, this warranted a protest from the pinkette but not an expected one.

"I should be able to choose if he's good enough for me, he is, but you should really try it for yourself Yagyu" she said which further surprised Y/n and to an extent Yagyu herself. Both looking to the pink haired Shinobi and asking if she was sure about such a thing to which she nodded with a smile, "yes, Yagyu should feel the same thing, not only to prove how good you are but because maybe she could really do with feeling what I did, will you do it with her Y/n?" She asked with a genuine wishing for him to do so. But before he could answer Yagyu strode over and pushed him into his back where she straddled him, "you heard her, prove it to me" she stated whilst mentally thanking Hiabri for this but before she could take any further actions Y/n stopped her. "Woah wait a second, Hibari are you sure, I mean she's like a sister to you and..." He was cut off with a kiss from the pinkette who pulled back with a smile and a nod as an answer before looking to Yagyu, "I love and he loves me and that's what I care about but he'll prove how good he is" she said sitting back.

Yagyu looked to Y/n again before standing up and reaching up her skirt and drawing her panties down her legs and tossed the to the side before sliding her body up so her pussy was over the male's lips and lowered down, "make me feel good Y/n, prove you can" she said before gasping as she felt him run his tongue over her pussy. This made Yagyu clasp a hand over her mouth as due to her level of arousal all in the first place the simple action gave a ping of pleasure already, but then it repeated as Y/n ran his oral organ over her moist folds making Yagyu begin to moan as soon as he started. Her eye glanced to his cock as I stood erect and it almost antagonised Yagyu a little as she leaned down taking a hold of its thick length then slowly running her tongue along its shaft, there were faint remnants of Y/n and Hibari's cum but it didn't deter Yagyu as she slowly wrapped her lips over the tip before realising her actions. "Uh, if you're doing this with me I suppose I should return some stimulation" she quickly reasoned before closing her lips back over the tip of the phallus.

Slowly she descended her head down its length and moaned around it from the pleasure Y/n was orally stimulating unto her, the feeling of his tongue gliding over her folds made her reciprocate the action by wrapping her own tongue around his cock as she sucked him off and even started to bob her head whilst closing her uncovered eye. Yagyu was enjoying this more than what someone who was "testing for worthiness" should be but only Y/n questioned this even if momentarily and mentally, he continued to lick Yagyu's pussy noting on the level of her arousal before pushing his tongue inside. "Mmmm!!" Yagyu moaned around his cock which made him moan by itself but then he felt her head rapidly bobbing letting her lips glide along his shaft, then she suddenly came with a loud moan that was unmuffled as her head lifted back to which she jerked Y/n off in return. "Ah, not bad, but you need to prove to me more" she spoke before letting out a shout of surprise as she felt her face hit with Y/n's cum as she brought him to release, instead of complaining at this she just cleaned the male secretion off and tasted it a little commenting on it before gasping.

Y/n had effortlessly lifted Yagyu off of him and sat himself behind her where he started to massage her breasts through her top and she reacted with a moan from the surprisingly soft groping. She didn't complain like she would with Katsuragi as just like with Hibari she noted how gentle Y/n was being, her hands even closing over his as he massaged her chest before pushing Yagyu forward so she was on her hands and knees. She stared back with a tinge of pink in her cheeks as she watched Y/n position behind her and take place at her entrance, "be gentle will you? I'm still a virgin myself" Yagyu stated with sudden nervousness before noticing Y/n's hesitation to continue. "But still go through with it" she continued rather quickly and as to avoid sounding depaerate for it she reasoned, "if it's for Hibari's sake I will gladly allow you as my first". She tried really hard to prevent the smile as she felt him start to push in and she let out a long moan as she felt him take the journey of claiming her virginity.

Like with Hibari, Y/n waited for Yagyu and when she gave the go did he start to thrust into the albino haired Shinobi who braced herself in her position as she let out soft moans that quickly rose in volume even if she tried preventing so. She didn't want to show to much pleasure as that would raise suspicion but either due to the fact that Y/n had apparently already pinpointed her sweet spot or the fact she was already so horny she couldn't hold back her moans, instead letting them flow almost shamelessly. "Oh ah ah Y/n" she moaned closing her eye and leaning forward so her ass was stuck up for Y/n as he thrusted forward before looking to see Yagyu was staring rather intently back at him, a smile on her lips that had an affectionate appearance. "You're so big I don't know if I can take it" she breathed so quietly it was inaudible before she pushed herself up. "Show me what you can do Y/n, give it to me" she spoke louder and after glancing to Hibari who nodded did Y/n thrust forward deeper into Yagyu making her moan louder than before, her fists clenching as she still held back volume as he hit her sensitive spot again. 

"Yes just like that, maybe you're as good as Hibari says" Yagyu stared back at Y/n with an expression that basically screamed "I want you to fuck me with all you got" even if not voiced. Y/n was actually questioning Yagyu's motives more at this but not too much to stop as though it would be wrong to say especially after just professing shared feelings with Hibari, the feeling of the red eyed Shinobi's pussy wrapped around his cock felt great so he didn't hesitate to do as he was wordlessly asked. His thrusts picking up pace and force making Yagyu's body lurch forward and she faced away as to avoid Y/n seeing the grin that formed in her lips, however Hibari was sat in front of her. "You see? He's really good" she smiled obviously missing the real meaning of this grin. Yagyu was typically so stoic so seeing her like this must mean she was enjoying it. "Yes, I misjudged him, he's good, he's great oh yes more, Y/n harder" she looked back to the male who was fucking her who looked to Hibari who moved back to his side so they could kiss again. 

"You're making her feel really good Y/n, she sees how you made me feel" the pinkette smiled before hugging her new boyfriend as she watched him having sex with her best friend. That not being something one should be happy about. Y/n's thrusts had made Yagyu's upper body push against the floor so her breasts were like a cushion for her and the expression she wore on her normally stoic face was lust addled, then she looked back to Y/n and pushed herself back up so she was against his chest. Her single clear visible eye staring into his e/c ones. Her breathing mixing heavily with her moans before she pushed her face closer to his, "kiss me" she breathed but he didn't. He couldn't as Hibari was right there and having sex with her best friend was taboo enough, but Yagyu would accept that as she herself pushed their lips together only for Y/n to pull away. "Yagyu what the heck?" He asked pulling out of her leaving the White haired Shinobi to feel strangely empty.

"Having sex with you is enough, I can't kiss you if I'm with Hibari" he scolded and Yagyu stared in complete silence before replying "you really do love her, you're loyal already". It was a statement and not a question but Y/n nodded as he pulled Hibari to him, "I told her that I love her and I mean it" he said and Hibari connected their lips before pulling back to say. "If Yagyu loves you I don't mind", this shocked Y/n as he looked into the pinkette's eyes as she smiled back, "Yagyu seems to love you as well, I'll gladly share you" she contend before Y/n was pushed onto his back and straddled by Yagyu again as she stared with a full depaerate look.

"I'll be honest as there's no point In lying anymore, I saw you two having sex, I got arouased and touched myself to it and I needed you, that's why I wanted this and I'm sorry for the deceit but please don't leave me like this, so unsatisfied". Her expression was full pleading, the stoic Yagyu gone and replaced with one so needy as she leaned down to Y/n. "Please satisfy me this once and I'll leave your relationship be" she begged before kissing Y/n deep and sinking herself back onto his shaft and started bouncing as her arms wrapped around his neck as to keep their lips locked. Y/n's hand gripped her waist going to pull back but Hibari stopped him saying it was fine and so he continued. Thrusting up into Yagyu who broke their kiss to moan as she came, a smile on her lips as she looked to Hiabri. "I'm sorry for lying I just needed him as well" she apologised before being hugged and assured it was fine before being offered to share Y/n between them and though hesitant to involve herself into their relationship further, the feeling of pleasure Y/n was giving her made her gladly accept before asking of the male's input.

He accepted only on the condition Hibari was 100% OK with it. After confirmation he sat up to lay Yagyu on her side as he was kneeled with one of her legs over his shoulders as he thrusted into her faster, this made her cum again with her vision hazy as she pleaded for him to cum inside her. Y/n reacted by thrusting harder into Yagyu making her body tremble as yet again she came with shivering breaths and taking a hold of Hibari's hand, a request for support in return for all she had given which was gladly given. Then Y/n laid behind Yagyu whilst holding her leg up as his other arm snaked under the Shinobi and pulled her back to his thrusts until he announced he was close.

"Inside me, please" Yagyu begged before crying out as she felt herself being filled with cum as a smile fell onto her lips and her eye closed. Very clearly satisfied as she hummed before opening her eye with a blink and her lust haze fell bringing her back to full focus even if the afterglow was amazing.

"I'm really sorry for lying, I was selfish" she apologised but again Hibari assured it was all ok and that she didn't mind the fact of sharing Y/n with her. Both the Shinobi then sat by Y/n's side as he was going over everything in his mind before both the female Shinobi hugged him, Hibari saying she loved him so much and he returned it before looking to Yagyu. "Could you love me as well?" She asked and Y/n leaned in pressing a kiss to her lips as an answer. No more words needed to confirm the agreement between the three as they relaxed for a few minuets before getting dressed just before everyone else arived. 

Yes it was true Yagyu was protectivel of Hiabri but she knew Y/n would take care of her, both lovingly and intimately which he would also include towards the White haired Shinobi herself. She made the rule of not allowing boys into Hibari's heart but Y/n was the one exception.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea then please request and I will see what I can do, just comment it and I'll have a read.


End file.
